birdsofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Omnom and Monster Factory
The Bad Jellyfish Bk.1-F-Stop Prolouge Ch.1-Dark Energy Ch.2-Hunting Down Ch.3-Combine Harvest Ch.4-Your not supposed to be here Ch.5-Inbound Ch.6-Escape Array Ch.7-Negative Pressure Ch.8-Sand Trap Ch.9-Android Hell Ch.10-Party Escort The Bad Jellyfish Bk.2-Exile Ch.1-Courtesy Wonders Ch.2-Technical Difficulties Ch.3-Friendly Faith Ch.4-Love is Construct Ch.5-Hard Sunshine Ch.6-Accent Beyond Ch.7-Robot Story Ch.8-Ghost Daughter Ch.9-Bring your daughter to work day Ch.10-The Reunion Ch.11-Franken Test Ch.12-Space Phase Ch.13-Sweet Home Epilogue-Their coming to get you Com=Complete ' ' Teaser-Intro-C418 Teaser 2-Dawafulizer something random I did/best of blastphamoushd fnaf Tralier-bendy and the ink machine tralier music Tralier 2-Audiomachine - Blood and Stone Ep.1-Pilot(Snow land) ' ' Intros Theme=TJOC story mode themes ' ' 1#Intro-♩♫ Epic Orchestral Music ♪♬ - Beyond (Copyright and Royalty Free) HD 2#Omnom house-Eight Melodies earthbound 3#News-Crash Bandicoot Artic Antics 4#Church Bells=Biome Fest-C418 5#Blind Forest=Limbo - Alone 6#Streets=Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Soundtrack - Forest Folly 7#Mystery Sign=Game Over: Final Fantasy VII 8#Park=The Garage - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon 9#Graveyard=Blind Stops-Minecraft 10#8Bit Game=Drought - Pokémon Ruby 11#Foggy Rain=ET:CC Training Copains. 12#Chirp Bird=Dark Cloud theme 13#Garden Flower=Feist 01 14#Jazzy Game=Sypro a hero tail title theme 15#Overworld=A new hop=Crash of the titans 16#Pokeman Cards=Sypro a hero tail dragon village 17#Sky City=Feist-A Picnic 18#Into the Factory=Goo filled hills-world of goo 19#King Throne=invader zim ost- suite from - the nightmare - begins 20#Teleport booth=DHMIS 5 ' ' Ep.2-Candy Land Slugs ' ' 1#Intro=Crash bandicoot jungle bonus 2#Gingerbread tree=Limbo-title theme 3#Peppermient Forest=Bandicoot Sanctuary REMASTERED - Crash MOM 4#Fear Rain=Limbo-Succession Fear 5#Turf board=Turtle Woods REMASTERED - Crash Bandicoot 2 6#Choco Surf=Turfs up crash of the titans 7#Raindow Trail=Sticky Situation - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon 8#Gum drop moutain=Limbo-Sounds of the cave 9#Licorice Path=Limbo-Hotel 10#Peanut Acre=Limbo-Prayer 11#Lollipop woods=Ori-01 12#Gloopy Mud=Pause Menu - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon 13#Frost Park=Ori-13 14#King Castle=Ori-14 15#Swamp Pad=Those Who Lurk in the Shadows - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon 16#Choco Sink=Floating Trees-C418 17#Lake Light=Feist 04 18#Mud Latern(George the Gluk Pig)=World of goo tumbler theme 19#Ceremony Grave=Dark Cloud Ceremony 20#Nasty Nuggets=DHMIS 2 credit ' ' Ep.3-Moonlight Thunder(Robot Zone) ' ' 1#Crash bandicoot medieval bonus 2#Moon Tower=Gradual Infiltration - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon 3#Thunder Cloud=Pressureless Cortex - MOM Remix 4#Tunnel Shovel=True-Silent Hill 2 5#Cat Town=Balald of te cats-C418 6#Grass Block=Begging 2-C418 7#Flower Power=Invader Zim - End Theme 8#Let’s Ride=Portal 2 - Volume 1 - Track 1 - Science Is Fun 9#Station C=Haunted Graveyard - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon 10#Dark Dragon=The End-C418 11#Droid Canyon=Hope=Thomas was alone 12#United Flag=United we stand-Thoams was alone 13#Divided Plan=Divided we fall-Thomas was alone 14#Flag Cog=Clockwork Ruins - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon 15#Hub Park=Crash Twinsanity Hub Theme 16#All aboard=Orient Express REMASTERED - Crash Bandicoot WARPED 17#Windy Tool=Feist OST - 03. Tools of the Woods 18#Tix Tax Battle(Biride Cluckly)=Crash N Sane Trilogy N Tropy 19#Past Act=Ghost of the past-Thoams was alone 20#Credits=DHMIS 4 Ep.4-Sliping Park(Windy Savana) 1#Crash bandicoot arctic bonus 2#SLip Slop=Crash mind over mutant deep into the icelands 3#China Swim=Crash Bandicoot Tsunami 4#Bandit Banana=Crash Twinsanity theme Mashup 5#Clock Tower=Molecular Clock Boss 3 6#God Ruins=Feist 09 7#Crystal Run=An Accent Underground - Portal 2/Terraria Remix 8#Boat Shore=Antechamber - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon 9#Space hub=Sword and Sworcery-Ballad of space babies 10#Which Switch=Terrifying Invasion - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon 11#Untold Thurth=Black mesa-End Credits 12#Forgoteen=Black Mesa-Forgot about freeman 13#Black Out=KI-C418 Minecraft 14#Dust Field=Life foremd cider time 15#Machine of Ice=Cog in the machine-World of goo 16#Run=Escape-Thomas was alone 17#Arena=Aria Math-C418 18#Tiger Lord(Maxie the Flame Tiger)=Yooka-Laylee Soundtrack - Track Attack 19#Treehouse fort=Level Clear Theme - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon 20#Overcast skies=DHMIS 3 Ep.5-Radioactive town(City) 1#Intro=Mario Strikers charged pause screen 2#Wolf Hide=Crash MOM rhineroller hideout 3#Hair Ball=Feist 05 4#Under Town=Portal 2 - Volume 1 - Track 3 - 9999999 Remix 5#Minded over=Battlers & Grimlies - MOM Remix 6#The Note=Kodoku", Track 07 of the Deathnote OST.﻿ 7#Metro City=Rachet and Clank 3 metroplis 8#Rain Height=Crash Bandicoot Weathering Heights 9#Big Machine=Heavy Machinery REMASTERED - Crash Bandicoot 10#Cruise Ship=Space cruise title 11#Candy Mania=Crash Bandicoot Avalanche 12#Scarescraper=Scarescraper - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon 13#Invisible Illusion=King Boo's Illusion - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon 14#Undead=bacterial contamination instrumental 15#Sting Ray=Mantis battle-Faster than light 16#Deep Caves=BOI theme unknown depths below 17#Stuck=Staff Roll - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon 18#Tweety Battle=Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy: Crash 2 - N. Cortex Boss OST 19#Space Race=LOGBOX 720 (Jiggy Challenge) - Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts OST 20#Credits=DHMIS 6 Ep.6-Revenge of the corporation(SPACE) 1#Wicked=TRTF5 intro 2#Plane station=Mario Kart 8- Online Waiting Room 3#Exit=Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Soundtrack - Mountaintop Tussle 2 Boss 4#Tech Glitch=Portal 2 - Volume 1 - Track 5 - Technical Difficulties Remix 6#King of Ladders=COTT it’s a mechanical world 7#Goo Slime=feist 08 12#Inposions=9 bit explosion life formed 13#Sleep Tight=A safe place to sleep-Lifeformed 14#The past=On the Hunt - Mix - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon Music 15#Fire Flamer=DHMIS 1 16#Fight Time=Dr. J. Fresh - Victory to Europa (Globus - Europa Instrumental) Feist 10 17#The True Thurth=Feist before and after 18#The Guardian=Alpha-C418 minecraft 19#What’s Next=Credits=World of goo theme 20#Credits=Want you gone-Portal Sources KrimsonRogue Channel Awesome Derek Benjamin Music Vinesauce lohweo SilviaGunner Fractured Dreams music Music Propostion oq You Dont Know Jack po Radne its Great OFF the Grid-Stikbot Central Secret4Studio Lucky Block Hunger Games-Popular Mmos https://www.youtube.com/user/kyledraws/playlists ' ' https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxV_ER5SmeVbIOW611hyvmLr5ZnOcwwPQ http://pewdiepie.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Videos_and_Episodes?action=edit&section=1 Category:Playlist Category:Playlists